


Nothing Lasts Forever (But This is Getting Good Now)

by anthologia



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, I'm not sorry for writing this, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, selfcest, unspecified age but adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthologia/pseuds/anthologia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know,” Tim says, her voice a little faint because she’s kind of distracted staring at the boy in front of her, “I’m not sure if this is going to be the best idea we’ve had or just the weirdest.”</p><p>“I’m with her,” the other Tim says. “Definitely one of our weirder moments.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Lasts Forever (But This is Getting Good Now)

**Author's Note:**

> I love Tim/Kon/Kon but I figured Tim/Tim/Kon deserved a chance, too. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Song title from Taylor Swift's "Wildest Dreams".

“You know,” Tim says, her voice a little faint because she’s _kind_ of distracted staring at the boy in front of her, “I’m not sure if this is going to be the best idea we’ve had or just the _weirdest_.”

“I’m with her,” the other Tim says. “Definitely one of our weirder moments.” He still tugs his shirt off, though, which is a good sign that he’s not about to bolt out of the room screaming, she guesses. Or something. Honestly, it’s kind of hard to concentrate because once he has his shirt off; it’s like staring at a funhouse mirror version of her own body. He has a lot of the same scars in roughly the same places, just… slightly different anatomy.

“You don’t have to do this,” Conner says. When Tim twists around so she can see his face, Conner is staring at both of them seriously. “We can all walk out of here, no harm no foul.”

It’s sweet of him to say, even if they don’t need the out. Tim cups the back of his head to kiss him for a minute and then, when the other Tim clears his throat and starts to look like he’s not sure if he’s really that welcome, grabs him and kisses him, too. It’s awkward at first, neither of them totally comfortable with what they’re doing, but then something just c _licks_ , like they both gave up trying to overthink this at the same time.

When they break the kiss, Tim pulls her own shirt off quickly, before she can go back to overthinking. The other Tim’s eyes widen slightly for a moment, like he wasn’t totally expecting what he sees, before his gaze softens.

“No spleen either, huh?” he asks, fingers trailing lightly down the scar on her torso.

“Guess some things didn’t change from universe to universe.” She feels a brush of TTK against the back of her neck, like someone squeezing it lightly, and from the way the other Tim shivers, she’s guessing he felt it, too.

After a second, the fingers stroking her skin drift upwards, pausing just under her breasts like the other Tim’s not sure he has permission to really touch. In response, she twists her arm around her back and undoes her bra, letting it slide off her shoulders.

“ _Huh_ ,” the other Tim says, head tilted slightly like he needs a moment to just _look_. His hand cups her breast in the meantime, lifting one up to feel the weight of it. It goes on just long enough that she’s starting to feel uncomfortably like he’s trying to make a judgement about her body instead of whatever this is supposed to be, and she’s just drawing in a breath to break the moment with a sarcastic comment when Conner reaches around her body to rest his hand over the other Tim’s and guide it up a little so that his thumb is rubbing her nipple.

She sucks in a breath, and the other Tim grins at her, taking the initiative to start playing with it a little more without Conner’s guidance. “How does that feel?” he asks.

“I, um.” She shuts her eyes for a second because the intent way the other Tim is staring at her is making her lose her train of thought. “It’s – good. I don’t – “ He pinches her nipple, and her eyes fly open again as she gasps. “I don’t know. It doesn’t feel good when someone does it to you?”

She can feel Conner’s TTK nudging her forward, like he’s saying _why don’t you find out?_ , so she leans forward and gets her mouth on the other Tim’s nipple, sucking lightly to see what happens. The other Tim jerks suddenly and groans, which she’s going to take as positive feedback.

“You two have _no idea_ – “ Conner starts to say from behind her, voice hoarse. “Seriously, you could stop right now, and I’d still have enough wet dream fodder to last me the next _decade_.”

“Yeah? I think we can provide better than this,” the other Tim says, with a smirk like he just accepted a challenge, before gently pushing her back so she’s resting against Conner’s chest. She goes willingly, ready to see what he has in mind, but she still flinches a little when he undoes the button on her jeans and starts to slide the zipper down. The other Tim stops immediately. “Is this okay?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she says quickly. “God, yeah. I just – didn’t expect you to – you know. Yet.” She’s still not completely sure how she feels about the increasingly obvious bulge in _his_ jeans; she kind of thought they’d _both_ need a little more time to work up to this.

“Okay.” He dips his hand into her underwear and rests his fingers against her for the moment. “You’re _wet_ ,” he says, like it’s a s _urprise_.

“Kind of comes standard with the equipment,” she says, squirming impatiently because his sudden epiphany is all well and good but if he could just give her some _friction_ , god.

He takes the hint, at least, finally moving his fingers, even if it’s little more than a tease. “How does _this_ feel?”

“Like you’re – “ She huffs out a breath, and he pauses again, one finger only _just_ starting to press inside her. “Like you’re being way too cautious. I’m not – “ She’s about to say _I’m not breakable_ , but then his finger is sliding the rest of the way inside her, and she cuts herself off with a gasp. He’s still going too slowly and carefully, just feeling her out, but it’s improvement.

Conner wraps an arm around her waist, holding her loosely in place, and reaches out with the other one to run his fingers through the other Tim’s hair affectionately. “Want some help? Or do you just wanna keep exploring on your own?”

“Help,” the other Tim echoes, kind of quiet like he’s not really paying attention to what he’s saying. “Sure.”

She feels Conner’s TTK again, sliding into place over the other Tim’s hand like a second skin. He guides another finger into her and starts them pumping in and out of her slowly while the other Tim’s thumb presses up against her clit. She lets out a whine, squirming again restlessly until Conner’s TTK stills her, tugs her jeans and underwear down her legs and tosses them somewhere off the bed before pushing her legs open wider.

The other Tim uses his free hand to undo his own jeans, cupping himself and groaning. “Wow. Uh, I don’t know if I can – “

“Condoms’re in the second drawer down,” Conner says, which is apparently what the other Tim was waiting for. He scrambles for the bedside table, stretching a little awkwardly so that he doesn’t have to take his fingers out of her.

Conner grabs the condom the other Tim pulls out and lets go of her so that he can give the other Tim’s dick a few strokes before rolling it on. “ _Nice,_ ” he says, a distinct leer in his voice, and the other Tim flushes, embarrassed.

She barely has a minute to actually _see_ it (apparently she _does_ have a very nice-looking dick as a guy, and god that is not a sentence she thought she was ever going to think – ) before the other Tim’s fingers slide out of her, replaced quickly by the head of his cock. He pauses again, looking to her for permission, and she nods.

The push of his cock inside her is – weird to _think_ about but _feels_ amazing. Conner shamelessly exploits his TTK to reposition her, making it easier for both of them by pressing her legs up against her chest so that she’s spread open.

“How does it feel, Tim?” Conner asks, and she has no idea which of them he’s talking to (both?) but the other Tim just groans, and she lets out an obscene moan as he bottoms out. Conner jerks against her so that she can feel his erection pressing against her ass while the other Tim starts to move again, pumping himself in and out of her.

She wants to remember every _detail_ of this later, Conner rutting against her like he can’t help himself while the Tim Drake from another reality fucks the breath out of her lungs. The way Conner’s TTK roams restlessly over her skin while the other Tim presses forward and kisses her again, the frustratingly gentle finger rubbing her clit, the slick, sweaty sounds of their bodies moving together. _Everything_. It feels like forever and still not long enough when she feels her orgasm building, and she _wants_ to hold it off, keep this moment going for longer, but really, no one has _that_ much willpower.

The other Tim barely lasts more than a few seconds once she starts coming, his orgasm pulsing inside her, and Conner lets out a long groan, one hand squeezing her hand so hard she’d almost be worried he’d break it if she didn’t trust his control so much.

She slumps against Conner afterwards, feeling kind of dazed and exhausted, and he wraps an arm around her again, hugging her close while the other Tim pulls out of her. “ _Best_ idea ever,” Conner says dreamily, and the other Tim laughs.

She tilts her head so she’s looking up at Conner’s face. “Do you need…?”

“Are you kidding? Do you _seriously_ think I could watch you two like that and not come in my pants?” he says, and this time, she just starts giggling and doesn’t stop until Conner’s lying back on the mattress and pulled her down with him so that she’s tucked in against his side. The other Tim looks for a second like he’s considering whether or not he should be disappearing and leaving them alone, but he doesn’t have long to think before Conner tugs him down, too, so he’s comfortably pressed against Conner’s other side.

“This is going to be _so_ gross if we don’t clean up,” Tim points out, but she doesn’t make any move to actually get up and do anything about it. The other Tim makes a noise of agreement but doesn’t move, either.

“Don’t care,” Conner says cheerfully. “We’re totally getting dirty again later, so it doesn’t matter anyway.”

She glances over at the other Tim, who just kind of smiles and shrugs at her like _hey, when he’s right, he’s right._ She sighs and lets her eyes drift shut. “Fine. But no one gets to complain at me when we stick to each other in our sleep.”

“No promises,” the other Tim murmurs.

“Best idea _ever_ ,” Conner just repeats, and Tim figures he might as well have the last word since she can’t find it in herself to disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in my fics and want more, I have an account at syntactition.tumblr.com where I have bits of stories that are currently in the works and other ficlets and stories that haven't made their way to AO3.


End file.
